Mercurial Odyssey
by Suki
Summary: My grandfather was not the king. It was my mother who ruled the closest kingdom to the sun. I didn’t know why, and I never cared to ask. It was women who reigned during the Silver Millennium, a time that, for me, always had been and always would be.


_Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own _Sailormoon_, just my own imaginings and original characters._

**I**

The ancient castle in which I was born is the only actual thing rooted to the planet. Eons ago, it must have been a great limestone mountain. Millennia of erosion wore it into a striking monument of jagged pinnacles, lapped away by the blue, fresh water of the encircling sea.

My mother was the one who first made the castle her home. Deep, winding tunnels and gaping chambers had been fashioned by nature, but she made use of them to perfection. She had the openings widened so that the air always moved in dewy currents throughout the house. And she preserved it so that the water could no longer alter it.

The rest of the population dwelled in floating islands, lush and green, that always hovered just over the surface of the rocking waves, roots dangling. The people of Mercury had flying machines, which made transportation possible. We were known for our intellect and creativity.

My grandfather used to tell me – though cruel – old man who was ancestor to most of the royalty in the empire, and my own great great-grandfather.

"Don't ever forget, my little Bright-eyes," he would say, smoothing away my unruly hair. (No matter how my mother fussed with it, it always curled under at the ends.) I swatted his wrinkled hands away and leaned out the arched window and let the metallic scent of mineral water engulf me. "Don't be ashamed," he told me, "never forsake who you are – though it may cause you grief." I widened my eyes, but soon forgot. I was small then, and had no grasp of his meaning, though I sensed it was important.

My grandfather was not the king. It was my mother, his child, who ruled the closest kingdom to the sun. I didn't know why, and I never cared to ask. It was women who reigned during the Silver Millennium, a time that, for me, always had been and always would be.

My father was never spoken of. The concept of paternal lineage was completely, utterly alien to me. Though my mother was beautiful. She had pale hair that rippled around her shoulders and water-colored eyes. Her mouth was soft and often drawn up in a smile. She had many admirers, but never did she take a lover. Nor a husband. So how could I understand the concept of a dual-parentage?

I was born, and I was named, and that was all. I was called Mercury, after my home, though I wouldn't come to know the significance of this until much later.

One bright day, when I was five years of age, there was a bustle about the castle. I had never been away from my stone house before, but suddenly, I found myself fondled by my maids, all fussing over me and dressing me in a most uncomfortable commotion. They shoved me behind the white linen curtain where I was accustomed to changing, and held up little gowns to my short arms. They proceeded to shake their heads and cluck their tongues disapprovingly.

"The blue brings out her eyes," said Asta, the younger of the two.

"Too much of the same color." Melina's opinion, being that of the eldest, automatically overruled Asta's.

They flung the blue gown on the floor and held up another. It was white with tiny golden stitch-work along the sash and hem.

"I think it's lovely," Melina said. She and Asta moved to put it on me.

"Why can't I wear what I have on now?" I protested, but my pleas went unheard.

Before they were even finished, a clear voice called around the curtain. "Come, let me see my angel."

My mother drew the curtain aside and gazed at me fondly. "You look ruffled." She looked me up and down scrutinizingly. "No, I like the blue one better."

Asta tried not to grin as she and Melina set about putting me in the rejected dress. This one, after having got it on, I agreed, was much better. It was liquid-cool and moved about me light as air.

"Good," Mother said, nodding to make it final. "Bring her along to the boarding dock. We'll be setting sail to the Sacred Isle in one-fifth turn of the day." She knelt to kiss my cheek and run her fingers through my waves. Then she left.

"What's the boarding dock?" I asked.

"It where the flying ships wait," Asta said. She was my favorite, for she always humored me.

My eyes went round. "Flying ship?"

She nodded. "Today, little darling, you'll get to ride one."

Asta kept her word, and in a short while, she and Melina led me through the twisting, cool corridors and out onto a smooth stone ledge, where the ships that came daily to and fro from the castle docked. Mother was there, regal as always; her hair was lifted and pooled about her head, and she wore a moss-green gown of some shimmering fabric. Melina held my hand and led me up to her; I was transferred from my maid to my mother, and we boarded the airship, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, elated.

"You'll see," Mother winked at me.

"Is Grandfather coming?"

"I'm afraid Grandfather is too old to make the trip."

I was silent and didn't ask questions. This was not because I was an obedient child but because I knew very well that Grandfather was over a millennia, and no longer well enough to travel.

It was my first trip across the planet, as we sailed deftly in and out among the floating isles of Mercury, and it was also my longest. But I was well entertained. I never had my fill of the clear, depthless water of the sea, and the strange, hiveish buildings that were stacked one on top of the other among the luscious, climbing trees of the islands.

When the airship finally began to settle, I stretched my neck out as far as I could to see where we would land.

There was an isle, not unlike the others I had seen, save this one was completely barren of all vegetation. In the very center of it was a circle, ancient, and paved of some sort of rock, carved with unknown hieroglyphs. The airship landed carefully a ways from this circle.

Mother came to me, fussed over me a bit, and led me out of the ship by the hand, the same way we had entered. She and her attendants filed out, quietly, and encircled the great stone in the center.

We didn't wait long.

In a few moments, a wondrous thing occurred. At first, the air began to tremble and shimmer. It was almost as if it were going to rain, though rain is foreign to our country. Slowly, the trembling grew, until it seemed to bleed over into color so bright, it blinded the eye with whiteness. There was a flash, and the light receded. I was one among many who peered anxiously into the center of the circle.

There was a woman, lovely beyond description, draped in alien robes and holding a fantastic golden staff. Her hair itself was golden, and her eyes were a deep yellow. She stood, silent and still, as if it were she who was expecting us, and not we her.

Presently, my mother moved forward, still holding my hand, and spoke, "Hail, Lady Crona, Keeper of the Gates of Time, Child of Ouranos. Welcome to the Kingdom of Mercury. It has been long since we have spoken. We meet today to discuss the fate of the Silver Generation."

The woman smiled and nodded. Then her eyes found me. "Bring the child to me," she said softly but so regally that it sounded nothing short of a command. Mother led me forward, and placed my hand in the lady's.

She looked at me, and her eyes were fathomless. In the single moment while her gaze held mine, the very universe itself, all that was, is, and ever will be, wheeled before me in burning lights of ageless song. Then she looked away.

"This child is a true child of light. She will make a fine protectress. She is destined to be one of the nine."

A strange thing happened. A light shadow of worry touched my mother's ever-laughing features. "Prophecies are powerful, my lady, and Fate moves all, but her domain fails to reach the soul."

Crona seemed instantly to perceive my mother's worry. "Lady Maia, you and your people, above all others, are renowned for your wisdom and cunning. It is true that there is a constant battle between the Will and Fate. But you, of course, must see the futility in endless struggle and wasteful tests. Work _with_ the prophecies. Alter them to suit your tastes, and they will alter you to suit theirs."

I understood none of this, of course, but the sound of the lady's voice was entrancing.

My mother was silent for quite some time. At last, she said, "It shall be done as was foretold."

Crona nodded. "Prepare the child. An escort shall arrive before the fortnight to bring her to the Kingdom of the Moon where she shall begin her education."

Mother said nothing. Here eyes were calm but sad.

The exquisite lady touched my brow lightly and left. She departed in the same way she came, in a disturbance which seemed to slice through time itself. When the light settled, it was as if she had never been there at all.

I never saw her again.

_A/N: If you like my story so far and think I should continue it, please review with comments and constructive criticism. Thanks!_


End file.
